The Weight Of A Promise
by whisperofguilt
Summary: This is the story of the man behind the blades. We all know Shredder to be the cold-hearted villain set on destroying Splinter and his sons but there is much more to the story. Come sit in on the roller coaster that Oroku Saki calls his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined bright filtering in through my window causing me to wake up. Even with my windows closed the smell of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms engulfed the house in it's pleasant aroma making me smile. I stared up at the clock mounted to the wall across from my bed and sighed. I probably should get up. Lightly brushing against my canopy I continued on to the bathroom. It didn't take long to get ready and soon I was dressed in navy blue loose fitting pants that appeared to be a maxi skirt when I stood still along with a lose fitting white sleeveless shirt where the back was made up of lace stitched in an intricate floral pattern. Grabbing a small remote from my vanity I turned on music and hummed along with the speakers that were built into my walls around the room. I wasn't much in the mood for makeup but as I glanced at my face I knew that it would probably be best. I brushed my fingers across my cheek and winced slightly. There goes my slight enthusiasm about today. Being careful around the tender area of my face caused me to take longer to apply my makeup than I anticipated but once I finished I stared in amazement. It was amazing what makeup could do. The soft knock on my door grabbed my attention. I could tell by the knock that it was one of two people either my mother or Roku.

 **"Come in"** I called cleaning up the small mess I made on the vanity.

Throwing the paper towels away in my nearby trashcan I turned to face my guest. A wide smile pulled at both corners of my lips as I rushed over to Roku. I did not hesitate to throw my arms around his neck being careful not to get my makeup all over him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me for a tight hug.

 **"Good morning to you too"** He smiled.

He lowered me back to the ground creating some distance between us however I kept my arms around his neck and my smile firmly in place.

 **"Good morning. I didn't think you were suppose to be back until next week"** I said. Excitement still running high from seeing him standing in front me.

 **"Negotiations went better than even I planned so I came back early. I missed you"** Roku smiled although he lowered his voice so only I could hear on the whole missing me part.

 **"I missed you too"** I smiled raising on my toes to lock my lips with his.

His fingers brushed against my cheek earning a small whimper from me. Silently I scolded myself as I felt him retreat from the kiss. My eyes opened and locked onto his dark brown eyes that always seemed to appear black. His dark orbs were now a flame with rage.

 **"He hit you again didn't he?"** Roku growled.

 **"Shhhhhh"** I hushed softly. **"We don't want anyone to hear now do we?"**

 **"I hate this stuff"** He said harshly although his anger seemed to have calmed slightly.

I smirked knowing he was talking about my makeup.

 **"I know but I have to. If I don't it'll just make him angrier"**

 **"You should have come with me"** He said pulling me protectively against him.

 **"A romantic rendezvous with my brother? How scandalous"** I teased.

 **"I'm serious Kiko"** He said as his eyes bore into mine.

 **"You know I can't"** I sighed.

 **"Why not?"** He urged in aggravation.

 **"You know why. If he finds out about us it will only make things more dangerous. He will think he has something to hold over you. Plus what about mother? I can't leave her alone"**

 **"What about her? It is her choice to stay with that bastard"** Roku spat.

 **"You know things aren't that simple. Divorce is frowned upon. If she were to divorce him she would lose a lot of her business connections. Do you think those powerful men would honestly entrust their business to a woman? The family business would be in ruins"**

 **"It was in ruins because of his senseless drinking and whores. The only reason there is even still a business is because of mother and myself. Although I can not forgive her for everything that has happened I know she is more than capable of running the business"** Roku said.

 **"You know that doesn't matter. They would turn their back on her because she is a woman and automatically inferior of handling business matters in their eyes. The only reason she has so much say now is because of you and father, mainly because of you but still"**

 **"Fools"** He growled.

 **"Everything will be fine"** I tried to reassure him.

 **"Not until my promise to you is fulfilled"**

My eyes fell from his. Gently he lifted my chin so that our eyes would meet once again.

 **"You have lost faith in me?"** He questioned as hurt reflected in his eyes.

 **"Of course not Roku. I will never lose faith in you. I'm just tired that's all"** I said with a slightly forced smile.

 **"It will not be much longer Kiko I promise you. Soon I will take you away from all of this. We will be happy and safe. I promise"** Roku whispered pulling me into a gentle kiss.

 **"I know Roku. I know"** I said running my fingers in his silky onyx colored hair that could pass as a dark blue at times.

 **"You should go before the maids start to talk"** I chuckled as I watched his face twist up with annoyance.

I kissed him one last time before watching him walk out of my door.

I sank onto my bed with a heavy sigh. I glanced out of the over sized window in my room into the garden and felt a small smile return to my lips. The cherry blossoms were freshly in bloom along with the various flowers and trees that Roku imported from various parts of the world. Whenever he would find something of interest in his travels he would have it imported and placed in the garden. The garden was featured on the cover of a few magazines and appeared in a few television shows and a scene in a movie. Mother had talked about opening it to the public but Roku was not open to the idea. He thought it would risk our safety plus he didn't want people destroying the majestic garden. It truly was beautiful with it's one of a kind fountains and many times when Roku was away served as my sole source of happiness.

Turning away from the beautiful scene I finally decided to leave my room. Honestly there was not much for me to do. Unlike mother and Roku I was not involved in the affairs of the family business. Math and business were never my strong suits but I do completely adore history. I also love reading and passed most of my time reading in our library or in the garden. My hobbies irritated my father. He thought it was a waste of time for a young woman and enrolled me in classes he thought were more fitting. At first I fought him on it when I was younger but eventually I became tired of being his punching bag and even worse watching my mother take the blows for me. After I watched him mercilessly beat my mother the fight slowly died in me with every passing day. I finally gave in and took the Etiquette classes. I learned how to talk and walk like a proper woman from money. I learned about makeup and how to capture a man's attention in a respectable way blah, blah, blah. I hated it from the depths of my soul but what I also learned was to smile when I wanted to cry. I became a master at false smiles much to Roku's disliking.

Every morning I stuck with a routine. I took solace in routines they were familiar and safe. When I woke up in the morning I would repeat everything I knew about myself. I told myself it was my way of reminding myself who I was and a way to hold onto it.

My name is Sakiko which means blossom child. However that was not the name I was given at birth. I never knew my birth parents but it was easy to guess they were foreigners based off of my toffee complexion and golden brown eyes, which were things I was often teased about in school here in Tokyo, Japan. Anyway back to my name. My birth name was Azula Burmount. I don't know where my name came from or the homeland of my parents. I was taken into the foster care system at birth and according to the records my mother died during child birth. I stayed in the system bouncing from one home to the next until I was taken to a group home. It's pretty much where you go when you get too old for any hope of adoption. The home was crowded and it would be twenty of us to a room which could barely hold two people comfortably. When I was ten years old I was adopted by my mother Misao Aiko. She is the daughter of an incredibly wealthy family here in Japan. In fact they were a large reason that the home I stayed in continued to keep it's doors open. Not a lot of people tended to care for orphans in a place where family was everything.

One day my mother came to the home to read to us and I spilled tea on her beautiful dress. I was so terrified of not only what she would do but also what Sensei Natsuko would do. My head turned in her direction and I could tell from her reddened face that I was going to have to endure whippings and possibly no food for a few days along with extra chores, and that was if I was lucky. My mother only smiled telling me it was alright she never liked that dress anyway now she had an excuse for not wearing it. She told me to follow her into the bathroom where she cleaned up a little. She asked me what my name was and a few other questions about myself but I was so terrified that I just stood in the corner and shook. The other kids were angry at me because they were really looking forward to story time. Some pushed me and called me names while others stole my food to get back at me but surprisingly Sensei Natsuko did not punish me although I could tell she liked me even less now. A few days later my soon to be mother came to visit I did not say much and things continued like that for a month before I got the news that I was going to be going home with her on one of her visits. I thought at first it was some cruel joke but once I realized it was real I cried nearly the entire ride away from the home.

My eyes nearly stretched out of my skull when we came to a mansion. I knew she was way richer than I was but this was beyond my wildest dreams. The staff seemed a little surprised by my appearance but most of them were really nice. I wasn't sure if it was because they had to be or not but I appreciated it none the less. As mother walked me through the home I heard the sound of footsteps hurdling towards us. The footsteps were softer than an adults but I was afraid none the less and grabbed onto my new mother for protection. She looked down with a smile before turning her eyes to a young boy that stopped a few feet away from us. His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down.

 **"Who is she?"** He asked in perfect Japanese.

 **"Manners Oroku Saki. This is Azula. She does not know Japanese very well. She will understand you better if you speak English"**

Mother pried my hands off of her gently before giving me an encouraging shove in the boys direction.

 **"H...hello"** I stuttered timidly.

I stared up at the boy who was taller than I was. His long onyx hair cascaded around him while some was tucked behind his right ear. His eyes narrowed with scrutiny making me want to shrink further upon myself. His Japanese features were not hard to miss and even at a young age his sharp features gave him a fierceness that left me awe struck. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 **"Azula is your sister now. I trust you will look after her"** Mother said with a slight firmness.

Oroku Saki nodded watching as our mother left us alone to play. I turned my attention back to my new brother and watched him smile before reaching behind his back. I took a hesitant step back until I noticed the cherry blossom cradled in his palms. I looked at the flower in amazement.

 **"How did you do that?"** I asked quietly.

 **"It's a secret"** He smiled happy that he impressed me.

He reached out trying to give me the flower but I flinched away.

 **"It's a gift"** He encouraged.

Hesitantly I reached out and took the flower smiling from the soft feeling in my hand.

 **"There's more if you want to see"**

I nodded and followed him as he lead me out to the garden however before we could make it there a tall well built man blocked our path. His eyes fell on me and instantly I took a few steps back trembling under his gaze.

 **"Who is this foreigner Oroku Saki?"** The man asked coldly.

 **"This is Azula my new sister"** The boy said timidly.

 **"What?"** The man called out in fury.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes and I grabbed onto the back of Oroku's shirt. He glanced back at me although he did not move. I could not find the courage to look up at the man so I kept my head lowered in fear. Although from the short time I did observe him I noticed the same straight onyx colored hair and sharp features that I saw in Oroku Saki. This must be his father.

 **"At least she knows her place"** The man sneered before stalking off.

Oroku turned and watched my trembling form with pity.

 **"We can still see the flowers if you want"** He offered gently.

I nodded but I did not raise my eyes to look at him. Taking my hand he lead me into the garden, which became our favorite place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the halls of my home watching as maids bowed respectfully to me. I gave a slight nod in acknowledgement continuing on towards the library when I heard voices coming from one of the living rooms.

 **"Sakiko? Is that you dear?"** My mother's friendly voice called from inside the living room I quickly passed. I gave a silent sigh before back tracking into the room.

Putting on one of my charming smiles I entered the room to see my mother, father, Roku and two men I recognized from the lavish parties my father tended to throw on a regular basis. I did not remember their names but I remember the son of my mother's business partner constantly trying to draw my attentions to the point of annoyance.

 **"Sakiko you remember Mr. Hirimoto and his son Sasuke"** Mother introduced with a friendly smile.

 **"Yes. It is nice to see you both again"** I said with a slight bow.

 **"Sakiko. A vision as always"** Sasuke said with a charming smile.

I gave a small smile of my own before glancing over at Roku and even though he was keeping it together I could tell when he was agitated.

 **"Well it was nice seeing you Mr. Hirimoto, Sasuke. If you would excuse me I have a few things to take care of"** I said sweetly.

 **"Oh Sakiko"** My father chuckled before walking over towards me, grabbing my arm and squeezing it tightly.

 **"Mr. Hirimoto and his son came all this way to see you"** Dad smiled before turning to me where no one else could see.

 **"Don't be rude"** He hissed through gritted teeth.

 **"If it is not too much trouble I had hoped you would join me for coffee or lunch?"** Sasuke asked.

 **"That is very sweet of you Sasuke maybe another time"** I smirked pulling my arm away from my father but he held a tight grip on it giving me a menacing glare as if to say I would regret it later.

 **"I understand another time then"** Sasuke said walking over glancing at my father who released my arm with a charming smile.

Without another word I turned and left the room heading straight for the library. I closed the door to my sanctuary and sank against the door with a heavy sigh as I examined my arm. The bruises were barely visible but the pain began to send burning sensations down my arm and into my fingertips. I tried to ignore the pain and find a nice book to curl up with and pass the hours. The library like every other room in the house was huge and there were hundreds of books that I had yet to open. I always became excited whenever I finished a book and it was time to choose another. After walking circles around the library I finally settled on one. It was an old traditional romance written in Japanese. I plucked the book off of the shelf and sat in my favorite spot, the window seat facing the garden.

With a yawn I placed a scrap of paper to mark my stopping point. How long had I been reading? Did it really matter? Grabbing the book I stood and left the library maneuvering through the maze of hallways to the kitchen. Most of the kitchen staff were missing so I guessed they were on break for a few hours before they would return to prepare dinner. Grabbing an apple I chatted with the few staff that remained before wandering back into the hallways.

I took a bite wiping away the juice that dripped down my chin with the back of my hand when I thought I heard the sounds of a struggle and something scraping against metal. I felt my heart race as my body tensed immediately going into danger mode. Carefully I followed the sound and sighed in relief as I stared out of the open window. Roku swung his sword as he sparred with his Sensei. His strong muscles tensed and rippled with every swing. Roku has trained in various martial arts years before mother even brought me home.

Watching him was captivating and I could not force myself to turn away. There was no telling how long he had been training today but the sun illuminated the shine of sweat covering his body although he looked far from tired. I took another bite from my apple resting against the large window that was taller than myself. During his sparring session Roku glanced in my direction giving a soft smile. I returned his smile until I watched his Sensei about to take advantage of his distraction, luckily Roku easily blocked the attack and turned his attention back to his Sensei

* * *

 **"Oroku Saki focus. Do not let yourself become distracted not even for a beautiful face"** His Sensei said drawing Oroku Saki's attention away from Sakiko and back to the battle.

Oroku Saki's eyes seemed filled with jealousy so his Sensei decided to push farther.

 **"Although I can not blame you she is gorgeous. I will never understand how she is not married to some wealthy business man by now with children running after her"**

Oroku Saki attacked viciously but his Sensei had no trouble protecting himself.

 **"Kiko would never marry some wealthy brat only to become a trophy to be dressed up and shown off. She deserves better than that"**

 **"Ah. Someone better, like yourself?"** His Sensei questioned throwing Oroku Saki off of his guard.

His Sensei smiled inwardly before spin kicking and knocking Oroku Saki to the ground. Oroku Saki hated losing no matter who it was to or what it was about. He hated defeat. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth. So because of this Oroku Saki gave his Sensei a menacing glance that his Sensei only chuckled off before extending his hand to help his student up, however Oroku Saki did not accept it and stood on his own.

 **"In time I think you would make a fine choice for your Sakiko"**

This caught Oroku Saki's attention as he stared at his Sensei unsure on how to take his words.

 **"In time?"** Oroku Saki questioned.

 **"Yes. You have been invited to train with an elite group that has been around for thousands of years. There is no more I can teach you"**

 **"I do not need more training"** Oroku Saki said self assured.

 **"You are one of my best students but if you accept the invitation you could be unstoppable. Think about Sakiko. Don't you want to know you could protect her against anything or anyone. Strength isn't solely physical. After all these years you should know this. Take this"** Oroku Saki's Sensei said handing him a small scroll.

 **"Think about it. Goodbye Oroku Saki"**

Both men bowed towards one another as Oroku Saki stared down at the scroll clutched in his fingers. Turning towards the window he noticed that Sakiko was gone. He gave a small sigh as he headed inside. There was much for him to think about. One of the butler's opened the front door letting Oroku Saki inside. Oroku Saki did not bother thanking or even acknowledging the man as he walked through his childhood home in search of Sakiko's room when he heard a whimpered cry.

 **"Roku!"** Sakiko's voice cried out desperately.

Oroku sped off in the direction of the voice.

Earlier Sakiko did not witness the exchange between Roku and his former Sensei for the sound of her father's heavy footsteps and raised voice made her flee and take cover in the library; however she did not have time to lock the door before he burst in knocking her to the floor. Books flew from her arms and a half eaten apple rolled and came to a stop near the doorway.

 **"You ungrateful little bitch"** Her father thundered as he stalked towards her.

Sakiko slid back trying to create as much distance as she could.

 **"Do you think I am going to let you stay in my house and do nothing. What use are you if you can't marry well?"**

Tears were streaking down Sakiko's face at this point as she quickly tried to get to her feet but she was not quick enough and cried out in pain as she was slammed into a nearby bookshelf knocking books down on the ground. Her head spun from the pain while her vision blurred. Grabbing onto the shelf behind her for support she tried to stand again.

 **"I should have sent you back to that filthy orphanage when I had the chance. Do you have any idea how you made me look? I invite the Hirimoto's over and you dismiss them. I LOOKED LIKE A FOOL!"** He shouted grabbing Sakiko by the hair yanking her completely to her feet.

He pulled her head back painfully causing a whimpering cry to fall from her lips. The strong smell of Brandy was beginning to clear her vision.

 **"You disgusting whore. You think I don't know about you and my son? You think I don't see what you are planning. This is my money and no little slut is going to take it from me"** He growled slamming her head into the bookshelf.

Sakiko cried out from the crunch of bones breaking before her head was yanked back once again.

 **"Roku!"** She screamed in desperation.

 **"You think my son will save you. I am his father"** He growled as his eyes searched the desk a few steps away.

He released Sakiko roughly causing her to stumble. She tried to steady herself with one hand while the other was pressed into the warm blood coming from her forehead. Her finger moved from her forehead and brushed against her bleeding nose only to cry out in pain. Everything seemed to be shifting left and right making walking a little difficult but the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her made her frantic to try and find her balance.

 **"It's time to finish this"** Her father said but his voice seemed to be echoing painfully in her skull making it impossible to know exactly where he was.

Suddenly a mind numbing pain exploded in her abdomen. The feel of nails digging into her shoulder to keep her still could barely be felt as she started to feel weak. Another ripping pain tore at her stomach as she hunched over but a larger body stopped her from falling.

 **"Sakiko!"** A voice yelled.

The body that once kept her propped up shifted allowing her to fall freely to the ground. That familiar voice yelled out again but it seemed further away.

 **"Roku"** Sakiko cried weakly.

Sakiko could barely make out the sound of thumping and shuffling but she did not have the strength to move anything more than her eyelids.

 **"Kiko. My love. Look at me, Kiko look at me"** Oroku cried as he cradled her in his arms lifting her out the pool of her own blood.

 **"You're going to be ok"** Oroku promised as he laid her on the leather couch pressing a hand to her wound but it did little to stop the blood seeping through his fingers.

Digging into the pocket of his sweat pants he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

 **"911 what's your emergency?"**

 **"I need an ambulance. She's been stabbed"** Oroku said overwhelmed. **"Stay with me Kiko"**

 **"Sir can you tell me where you are?"**

Oroku gave the woman the address and she assured that an ambulance was on the way. By this time the library had drawn a crowd of staff members along with their mother who was crying hysterically as she looked at the bloody scene before her.

 **"Roku"** Sakiko cried barely above a whisper.

 **"Yes, I'm here Kiko it's ok"**

 **"I...L..."**

 **"Shhhh it's going to be alright. Don't speak"**

It seemed like the paramedics were taking forever as Oroku watched helplessly while the woman he loved was losing the fight of her life. Finally he could hear voices and quickened footsteps. One of the paramedics pulled Roku away from Sakiko as they began working on her. A stretcher was rolled in and an oxygen masked was placed around her mouth before they wheeled her away. Oroku followed closely behind and wasted no time before jumping in the back of the ambulance.

Once they arrived at the hospital one of the doctor's stopped Oroku from following Sakiko who was being rolled away to surgery. Oroku ignored him but the doctor blocked his path.

 **"Every second counts sir. Please just wait here"**

Oroku paced back and forth but waited where he was told. His mother tried to calm him down but he just shrugged off her comfort and ignored her. It was her fault that Sakiko was here. She should have taken Sakiko and left when she had the chance, while she still held most of her money before his dishonorable father could squander it. She never should have brought Sakiko into all of this, but the thought of her growing up on the streets or in that run down orphanage upset him even more.

Minutes turned into hours but Oroku was still consumed with worry. The sun was beginning to set when one of the doctor's came to find them. Oroku stood meeting the doctor half way. The doctor cleared his throat before addressing Oroku Saki but could not look him in the eyes. It was then that Oroku knew that something was wrong.

 **"How is she? Is she ok?"** Oroku pleaded.

 **"I'm sorry. We did all we could for her but she...she didn't make it. I am very sorry"** The doctor said sadly.

 **"Son"** His mother said coming to comfort her son.

Oroku took a few steps back before she could touch him.

 **"This is your fault. This is all your fault"** Oroku said glaring at his mother before turning back to the doctor.

 **"I want to see her"**

 **"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that's impossible. A nurse will come to you with the paperwork to release the body"**

Oroku shook his head refusing to believe this was real. She couldn't be dead. Not Sakiko. Not his sweet Sakiko. How could he have let this happen? With a spin of his heels Oroku left the doctor and his mother where they stood and did not stop until he was outside. His mother watched her son walk away with a heavy heart. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a rubber band bundle of one hundred dollar bills and discretely handed it to the doctor.

 **"Is everything ready?"** Misao questioned.

 **"Yes. Downstairs there's an employee entrance. The ambulance will be waiting for you there"**

She nodded her head sharply and quickly walked past the doctor, down the stairs and through the doorway he told her to go to. The ambulance was waiting as promised and it opened the back doors on her approach. Quickly she got inside closing the doors tightly behind her. On a stretcher in the ambulance laid Sakiko. She was unconscious because of the drugs from surgery but she was very much alive.

 **"Let's go"** Sakiko's mother ordered and the ambulance roared to life before speeding off towards it's secret destination.

Later on that night Misao returned home to find the house extremely quiet. After what happened she didn't blame some of the staff for leaving but that was not her main concern. Her main concern was her son. She needed to get him out of the house alone so she could explain everything to him. Tell him that she did all of this for him and Sakiko so that they could start a new life, a safe life.

Misao rushed to her son's room to see that it was empty. All of the furniture still remained but the drawers to his dresser were opened and his closet door was cracked but she did not have to look inside to know there would be nothing inside.

 **"No no no"** She whispered leaving his room immediately.

 **"Oroku? Oroku?"** She called through out the house but there was no answer. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakiko groaned as she began to stir awake. Her vision was a little hazy from hours of not using it but once her sight cleared she saw that she was laying in a King sized bed. The bed was a little too small to be her own plus she didn't recognize the furniture around her. Her head turned slightly in the direction of soft music as she tried to push herself up.

 **"None of that now"** A man's voice said pushing her back to a resting position.

The man's voice startled her and instinctively she flinched causing her to clench her jaw in pain.

 **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Sakiko"**

 **"How do you know me?"** She asked slightly hoarse.

 **"Well it figures you wouldn't recognize me. I mean you have only seen me once since my daughter took you from the orphanage"**

Sakiko's eyes focused on an aged man with salt and pepper hair. His beard was long but trimmed neatly and his warm dark eyes seemed to brighten his smile.

 **"Rest my dear you have been through quite an ordeal"**

Sakiko was thankful for the man's kindness however she could not help but still be weary if she should trust him. The man seemed to realize he was making her uncomfortable and took a seat in a chair not far away to give her some space.

 **"Who are you? Where's Roku?"** Sakiko asked in confusion.

 **"Forgive me you are owed an explanation. My name is Hamato Aiko and I am your grand father"**

Hamato did not say anymore than that as he watched his granddaughter process the little information she was told. Her eyes stretched slightly and he could see the questions gathering in her eyes.

 **"How about I tell you everything I know and then if you have questions I would be happy to answer. Is that alright with you?"**

Sakiko simply nodded but kept her full attention on the older man shifting to a more comfortable position in his chair.

 **"Well it started when that dishonorable husband of my daughter attacked you. You had multiple injuries but the major ones were those to your abdomen. He stabbed you with a letter opener. Oroku Saki found you two but by then the damage was done however he did give his father a good beating from what I hear. I wish I could have seen that. As for Oroku Saki no one knows. By the time your mother returned home his things were gone with no word as to where he was going. Your mother have investigators watching the account but there has been no activity"**

Sakiko did not know what to say as she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

 **"He's...he's gone?"** Sakiko said heartbroken.

 **"It's not that simple Kiko. Your mother paid off some doctors to fake your death. She left you this"** Hamato said handing her a letter. **"All of your questions should be answered in this"**

Hamato stood up and helped adjust her to where she could sit up comfortably to read the letter. After handing the envelope to Sakiko he left the room to give her some privacy. Sakiko stared down at the unopened letter for a few minutes before fishing the folded paper out.

 _Sakiko-_  
 _I am so sorry my daughter. The first time I saw you at the orphanage I knew I could not find a more perfect daughter. You reminded me of myself so shy and fearful but I could see what most couldn't I saw the strength in your eyes. The strength that years of hardship dulled but could never extinguish. I never wanted you to get hurt Sakiko. I knew my husband always had a temper but I never thought he would hurt you my sweet Sakiko. I guess a part of me wanted to believe that I was doing the right thing by staying with him. That it would be more dishonorable to leave and the family business which kept us off of the street. Oroku Saki never wanted you to know how dire our finances were but we were close to ruin until your brother turned it around._

 _I am not trying to make excuses for what I have done and more importantly what I didn't do. I just wanted to explain myself. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness but that doesn't mean I will not hold hope that one day I will receive it._

 _Your grandfather has probably told you about me faking your death. To be honest it was a last minute decision. When I walked into the library and saw Oroku Saki clutching you so desperately against him I knew that I had to do something. I saw everything for the first time. The way he looked at you. The way you called out for him in what we all thought were your last minutes here on Earth. I finally realized how much he loved you and you him. I don't know how I could have been so blind, but the one thing I did know was that I had to stop this I had to get you both somewhere safe and away from your father. The thought just came to me and I acted on it without much thought. I called your grandfather for help then I bribed the doctors on the one condition that you survived. Once you were stable you would be transferred to your grandfather's home here in Japan. When you were able to travel he would take you somewhere far away from here. I told him not to tell me where and to not contact me unless it was an emergency. I rode with you in the ambulance to your grandfather's estate to make sure you were safe. I planned to come back and secretly tell Oroku so that he could leave with you both but when I arrived back home all of his clothing and belongings were gone._

 _I have no idea where he has gone and for how long but I really doubt that he will come back. The look on his face when the doctor told him you were dead ripped my heart to pieces and I was a hairs breath away from telling him everything then and there but I had to remind myself of your safety. My spineless husband has run off for now and I knew that if he found out you were alive he might come to finish the job. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you and my son but know that I love you both with all of my heart and soul._

 _I know you worry about me and that along with the fear of your father are the reasons you have stayed behind. You are always looking out for others never change that my darling daughter. I hope one day that we meet each other again but until that day know that I love you and am willing to do whatever is necessary to keep you and Oroku Saki safe. If you do find your brother one of these days please give him my love and tell him I am so sorry._

 _With all my love,_

 _your mother_

Tears were flowing down Sakiko's cheek with no hope of drying any time soon. Sakiko moved the letter to avoid getting it drenched in her tears. She was nearly in hysterics when the door to the room squeaked open.

 **"Sakiko?"** Her grandfather asked with concern.

 **"I can't...how can I leave her behind? And Roku what if he comes back...what if..."** Sakiko rambled on the brink of hyperventilating.

 **"Calm child"** Her grandfather eased rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 **"I doubt Oroku will ever step back into that house now that he thinks you are gone. Do not think about these things now you need your rest"**

Hamato stood to leave and his finger was placed on the light switch until Sakiko called for him.

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Thank you"** Sakiko said although it didn't feel like those two words were enough to express all of what she was feeling.

Hamato Aiko smiled knowingly and flicked the light off before closing the door behind him. Sakiko looked around the spacious room that was clearly decorated with traditional Japanese royalty in mind. More than likely she was not going to be able to sleep so she rested against the pillows and looked out of a window across from her and up into the stars.

 **"Be safe Roku"** She whispered.

Closing her eyes with a heavy sigh she attempted to get as much rest as possible.

Miles away Oroku Saki stared up at the same stars with a heavy heart. Sakiko always loved the night sky. She loved staring up at the stars and talking about their dreams that seemed so much closer when they were younger. The same stars he once thought were beautiful now pained him to look at so he lowered his gaze and narrowed his eyes in determination as he gripped onto the large bag slung over his shoulder. The hood on his jacket along with the darkness of night concealed his face as he walked down the street and out of town. No one gave him much notice since they assumed he was another homeless man, but he preferred it that way. He didn't know what awaited him but he knew that the old Oroku Saki was dead and never coming back. He made a promise to Sakiko and although he failed her while she was alive he would not fail her in death. He would become powerful. He would restore his name. He would become three times as wealthy as his mother and father's family combined. He would become stronger and he would never allow someone to take anything from him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two Month's Later

Oroku Saki arose with the sun. Immediately he began packing up his things to go in search of breakfast. Luckily it was a short walk before he spotted lush bushes containing berries and wild fruits. Oroku Saki picked through the bushes grabbing a handful of rich colored berries and wild fruits that he stored for later. In two months time he managed to walk out of the city and into the more rural parts of Japan. Finally he came upon the mountain he needed to climb in order to reach his final destination.

Today marked the second day of his long hike up the mountain. He estimated that he could reach the school in three more days time if he stayed focused and persistent however the hike was rough and dangerous. He scaled sides of the mountain, climbed difficult cliffs plus there was the wild life that seemed to think he was a snack although none of them lived to hunt again yet made for a tasty dinner. Oroku Saki made sure to keep up with his stretches and spared on his own for nearly an hour each morning. As he continued on his rough journey he attempted to push thoughts of Sakiko out of his mind unsuccessfully.

* * *

Sakiko slowly made her way down the hallway leaving her room and heading towards the library. It was approaching two months since Sakiko came to live with her grandfather and truth be told she was still adjusting. Her grandfather was warm and loving, something she was not used to seeing in a father like figure. There were many times she wanted to forget everything she had been through and trust the older man but her fears would get the better of her, but thankfully he was a very patient man. He never tried to push her to open up about her feelings and accepted what little she had to give.

On a brighter note she could move about with minimal pain. It still took her three times as long as the average person to get anywhere, but that was better than being stuck in a bed, thankfully her grand father made sure she had plenty to read. She soon learned she shared a passion for history like her grandfather. In fact her grandfather had been a part of many historical archaeological digs and even taught at a university in Tokyo for a few years but soon discovered that teaching in a structured classroom setting was not for him. He would much rather be outside getting his hands dirty and learning through experience. Sakiko would bombard him with questions about his studies and experiences on his digs which he was more than happy to share.

 **"You seem to be healing rather well"** Hamato smiled happily at his granddaughter.

 **"I feel better"** Sakiko agreed taking a seat on the couch in the library.

 **"That's good. I will have a doctor look you over but if everything goes well then we will be leaving Japan soon"**

Sakiko became quiet over this comment and stared at her hands resting calmly in her lap. Hamato covered her hands with his own silently passing on his encouragement. Sakiko gave a melancholy smile before sighing in defeat.

 **"Where will we go?"** She asked.

 **"I will leave that to you"**

 **"I have never been out of Japan"** Sakiko added as if realizing it for the first time.

 **"What about passports?"** She questioned with slight concern.

 **"Well seeing that your name was not officially changed I suppose you will have to use your birth name"**

 **"What do you mean my name isn't officially changed?"** Sakiko questioned in confusion.

 **"I thought your mother would have told you. Well, your father did not want you to take his name and truthfully neither did your mother, but you were young and so excited so after you told her you wanted to change your name to Sakiko everyone called you that but no records were changed"**

 **"Oh. I see"** Sakiko whispered in disappointment..

 **"You are still my Sakiko but I will call you Azula if you wish"** Her grandfather said staring at his granddaughter trying to decipher her emotions.

 **"I don't know. That name means a lot to me. Roku and I came up with it a year after I was adopted. Roku thought it was a good idea. He thought if I had a Japanese name and learned how to speak the language better our dad would like me more"** Sakiko chuckled.

 **"If only it were that simple"** She sighed.

 **"He is a dishonorable man. He does not deserve your approval or your love"** Hamato stately seriously.

Sakiko gave her grandfather a sad smile and wrapped her arms around him for a gentle hug not wanting to pull her stitches.

 **"Now what book have you chosen today?"** He asked with excitement.

Sakiko held up her choice with pride and Hamato nodded.

 **"Good choice. You tend to favor the romances don't you?"** Hamato chuckled.

Sakiko gave a small blush before nodding.

 **"Who wouldn't? Who doesn't want a happily ever after"** She said with a smile.

 **"Well not to spoil the ending but that one is not so much happily ever after as it is accepting fate"**

Sakiko gave another look at the cover of the book but shrugged her shoulders.

 **"Maybe it's time to switch it up"**

 **"I'll help you back to your room. The doctor will be here within the next few hours"**

 **"Ok"** Sakiko sighed.

Hamato helped her stand before taking the book from her hands so she could place one hand on his shoulder for some support.

Close to three hours later Hamato rested in a chair across from his granddaughter's bed as a trusted doctor looked her over. He checked her vitals and then examined her stitches. Once he was satisfied that she was healing nicely he gave his final diagnosis that she was free to travel but should still refrain from lifting heavy objects or doing strenuous activities. Hamato smiled and thanked the doctor with a firm handshake as he showed him out of the room and to his office so that he could pay him for his time and services.

Getting out of bed Sakiko walked over to her window and looked out over the city. Why was she feeling so sad? It wasn't like she had many good memories in this country and the few she did always involved Roku. Her grandfather was probably right where ever Roku was he would not be coming back. He thought she was dead but that didn't mean she would ever give up hope on one day seeing each other again. One thing was certain no other man would hold her heart like her Roku. She sighed struggling to keep her thoughts from straying to Roku. Instead she chose to focus on a place she wanted to go but seeing that she never left Japan she had no idea where to start. Roku spoke of a place called Africa. He really seemed to like it there and brought back many plants and souvenirs. Then she recalled a place called Paris and Roku telling her he would take her one day. This could be her chance to see places she only dreamed of and heard from stories. She would speak to Hamato about it first but she wondered if it was possible for them to go on an adventure of sorts. She could not see him denying such a request he seemed like the type that longed for adventure.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to see who entered the room. Hamato gave a smile before entering the room.

 **"So have you come to a decision?"** Hamato wondered aloud.

 **"About that...I was wondering if instead of one place maybe we can make this an adventure. There is so much I have not seen. Roku would tell me stories about his travels but now I have the chance to experience them for myself. If that's ok with you"**

 **"That sounds like a wonderful idea Kiko. Where do you want to go first?"**

 **"Africa"** She beamed.

 **"Africa it is then. Get some rest we'll be leaving very early in the morning"**

 **"Ok. Thanks grandpa"**

This made Hamato pause for a second as a grin spread across his face.

 **"You're welcome Kiko now get some sleep"**

Sakiko obeyed her grandfather and buried herself back into her covers. Hamato placed a soft kiss goodnight on her forehead before leaving to go to his own room. Sakiko was too filled with excitement to even dream about sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oroku Saki's chest rose and fell at a faster rate than normal but he tried to keep his breathing steady ignoring the feeling of exhaustion that was threatening to defeat him. Keeping his eyes focused on what was ahead he continued up the steep incline. It was two days past his three day estimation of reaching the top of the mountain and he could not help but push himself past his limits. Today he was going to make it to the temple no matter what. His steps began to slow to a drag in a sluggish way but he continued on as rays of sunlight warmed more of his skin with every step he took. The sounds of activity from people as well as the sound of animals increased his determination until he finally made it to even ground. Oroku Saki sank to his knees with happiness and exhaustion.

 **"Are you alright?"** A gentle voice questioned in concern.

Oroku Saki ignored the feminine voice at first as he pulled himself together. Pushing himself to his feet to stand at his full height he looked down on the young woman who still gazed at him with concern.

What was a woman doing here? Oroku Saki finally took a good look around him and found himself on the edge of a small village. The homes and shops were simple in design and more than likely hand made. A large fence contained cows and sheep while some of the houses held chicken coops. There were no paved roads but then again there was not much dirt visible. The village was over run with bright colored wild flowers and lush green grass. The Japanese woman in front of him wore a straw hat to keep her face and neck safe from the beaming sun. She wore a simple dress but she did not look as if she was poor.

 **"This can't be right. Where is the temple?"** Oroku Saki exclaimed under his breath.

 **"You must be a new warrior. Welcome. The temple is not much further just over that hill"** The woman said pointing in the direction.

Oroku Saki was disappointed that he would have to continue his trip to the temple, although judging by the distance and the size of the hill he couldn't complain. He survived much worse.

 **"You've had a long journey. My family would be more than happy to offer you food and shelter if you need rest"**

 **"I'm fine"** Oroku Saki said although he tried not to make his words harsh.

 **"Very well"** The woman bowed. **"Safe travels"** She turned to leave and Oroku Saki watched her go for a few seconds before turning his attention to the temple which looked more like a gold and red fortress.

In twenty minutes time he reached the front doors that were twice his size and impenetrably thick. Shifting his bag he raised his fist to knock on the doors. Slowly the doors opened although Oroku Saki did not see anyone around other than himself. The doors lead to a small hallway that stretched outside where another building could be seen. Oroku Saki watched men dressed in white Keikogis practicing with various weapons or sparred hand to hand with each other. Oroku Saki walked down the hallway hearing the heavy doors close behind him. As he neared the temple a man similar in height and build to himself came up to him with a slight bow.

 **"Oroku Saki?"** The man asked.

Oroku Saki nodded.

 **"I am Hamato Yoshi. Welcome. Follow me I will show you to your room"** The man said with a friendly smile. Oroku Saki followed the man taking in everything they passed.

It did not take long to reach his assigned room seeing that the temple was smaller than it appeared on the outside. Most of the temple was outside while the bedrooms and dining room were inside. Hamato Yoshi stopped in front of a room with a rice paper door. Oroku Saki slid the door back to see a small cot on the hardwood floor which he would now call his bed. A small window was the only light source but when the sun shined it filled the entire room with golden light and a small dresser was placed against a corner of the room.

 **"Rest. You will begin your training at the next sunrise"** Hamato Yoshi informed Oroku Saki before taking his leave.

Oroku Saki placed his bag on top of his small dresser. He could really use a hot shower but once he laid on his small cot his eyes closed and he could not find the energy to fight against them. Once again he surrendered to his dreams, the only place he would see his beautiful Sakiko again. They could slowly stroll through the garden of their childhood home. He could wrap his arms around her and take in her Earthy scent. His dreams now the only place they would be safe and blissfully happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun burned high in the sapphire, cloudless sky mirroring the crystal waters below of Athens, Greece. Sakiko sat at a small rounded table barely big enough to sit the two wrought iron chairs pushed tightly up to it. Wiping her mouth she placed the fabric napkin on the empty plate before taking a sip of her drink. From the height of her private patio she looked over some of the shops below and the ocean that seemed nearly close enough to touch. Pushing her plate and drink away she casually opened a book resting on the table when a knock on the door drew her attention. Closing the book shut, she strolled through the beautiful stained glass doors leading from the patio and into her bedroom, before opening the door to see her Grandfather. He bowed graciously as he handed her a small bundle of flowers.

 **"These are beautiful. Thank you"** Sakiko said with excitement as she embraced her Grandfather in a tight hug.

He smiled happily from the gleam of merriment in his granddaughter's eyes. Even though Sakiko seemed to thoroughly enjoy Africa she was still processing everything that happened, as well as things she recently learned. In all honesty he was worried she would mope around the hotel room the entire trip, but it was quite the opposite. Sakiko was determined to see all that she could see of Africa and it's rich culture. It was an open arms type of culture for the most part and Sakiko was loved by everyone she met but Hamato Aiko continued to worry. He was extremely proud of the strength she tended to exuberate yet could not recollect witnessing one tear spill from her round cheeks. At first he suspected she was ignoring it all, all the grief, anger, guilt, pain but now he was not so sure. She would have days where she was less than her overly cheerful self and although he hated seeing his granddaughter upset he was selfishly thankful for the rest. Hamato Aiko greatly valued her sense of adventure that mirrored his own but the fact of the matter was that he was no longer in the prime of his youth. Hamato Aiko traveled the globe and met the most intriguing of people however the constant moving was being to make him weary.

Sakiko always made sure to take one thing of significance from her trip intent on beginning a collection. So far she managed to collect some Kente cloth that was given to her as a gift from a Prime Minister in Africa, as well as a few pieces of jewelry and a Henna tattoo from India. She was uncertain what her souvenire would be from Greece but she had another week to find something.

Sakiko turned away from her Grandfather to place the flowers in a vase with water and set it on her nightstand. The bouquet was mostly white with three flowers of three different colors towards the center.

 **"Roku would love these"** Sakiko said with a melancholy smile.

 **"Yes but he would have valued your love for them more"** Hamato Aiko said stepping into her room.

 **"How is Mishty?"** Sakiko asked trying to distract herself from the wonderful memories that now pained her from their constant reminder of loss.

 **"Wonderful. She misses you. I do not believe she is confident you saw enough of India"** Hamato Aiko chuckled.

 **"I know. She wouldn't be happy until I saw every corner, no stone unturned"** Sakiko smiled thinking of the energetic older woman that was taken with her Grandfather.

 **"She called but because of the time difference you were long asleep"** Hamato apologized.

 **"That's ok. I know the call was more for you than me"** Sakiko said with a wink and covering a giggle as her Grandfather blushed.

 **"Well it will be time for dinner soon. Where do you wish to go?"**

 **"Let's just see where the evening takes us?"** Sakiko smiled reaching onto her bed to grab her purse.

Hamato soon explained that he wanted to visit an old friend who was vacationing in Greece during the same time and Sakiko did not mind. It seemed that Grandfather knew important people in every corner of the globe. It was fascinating.

It was late into the evening and the sun had disappeared by the time Sakiko and Hamato Aiko left his friend's vacation home, where they were invited to dinner. Greece was buzzing with night life and the daughter of their host, Anastacia, who happened to be the same age suggested they go have fun. A flutter of concern floated through Hamato Aiko's chest of his granddaughter in a foreign country alone but his old friend and daughter assured the two young women would be alright.

Anastacia squeeled with excitement as she nearly dragged Sakiko to her room. Anastacia held no ill thoughts of Sakiko borrowing her clothes in fact she encouraged it as she played dress up using Sakiko as her doll. Once an outfit was settled upon the two left to be chauffered by one of the drivers. Soon they pulled up to a fancy looking club and Sakiko's brows knitted together in disapproval. She was not the nightclub type but she sucked it up for Anastacia who was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

 **"Come on!"** Anastacia cheered pushing open the door before the Chauffer could reach the handle.

 **"Thank you"** Sakiko called politely over her shoulder. The driver smiled and gave a slight nod of his head before the outside disappeared into neon colors and pulsating music.

Sakiko sat out a few dances sipping on an alcoholic drink and watching Anastacia float around the dance floor moving from one partner to the next. She couldn't help but smirk and shake her head while finishing her drink until Anastacia stumbled over to the table panting slightly.

 **"Having fun?"** Sakiko smiled.

Anastacia had yet to catch her breath so she just nodded yes.

 **"What are you doing sitting here all night? Come dance"** She urged.

The unfamiliar Greek pop slash rock music pumped through the place as people spun and grinded on one another.

 **"Sure why not?"** Sakiko shrugged following her new found friend to the floor.

Immediately two men appeared spinning them into their arms. Sakiko laughed and danced into the night until the light rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. Thankfully the driver was nice enough to drop her off at her hotel. Her grandfather beat her back wth hours to spare and was now sound asleep. Scribbling a note and sliding it under her Grandfather's door Sakiko stumbled back to her room and collapsed on top of the bed letting the world crumble to dream land.

The next morning Sakiko gave a loud growl of annoyance as a constant ringing echoed through her moderate sized suite. The ringing was persistent and working on her nerves. Throwing the covers off of her body roughly she followed the noise to her living room area to find her phone buzzing consistently. Sakiko picked up the phone giving a groggy welcome.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Good I caught you! Wasn't last night fantastic? Anyway I hope you haven't eaten already. Oh well even if you have you can keep me company"** The cheery voice of Anastacia bubbled from the opposite end of the phone.

Holding the phone away from her face with a glare of confusion she placed the phone back to her ear.

 **"Um..yeah..breakfast, ok"** Sakiko yawned.

 **"Great I'll see you in the next hour or so?"**

 **"Yeah sounds great"** Sakiko responded before a knock on her front door interrupted.

Hanging up she went to check the door.

 **"Good morning"** Hamato Aiko said with a smile. **"Did you have fun with Anastacia?"**

Sakiko nodded and felt for something to sit down on.

 **"I left a note"** Sakiko yawned.

 **"Yes I saw it. That was thoughtful of you"**

 **"I'm going to breakfast with Anastacia. If that is ok? I know she won't mind if..."**

Hamato raised a hand with a chuckle halting her rambling.

 **"Go. Have fun. I will be fine"** Hamato said placing a kiss to her forehead.

Sakiko glanced down at her phone following directions from Anastacia until she came to a quaint looking restaurant. Anastacia was making small conversation with a waitress until she caught a glimpse of Sakiko entering and abruptly stopped to give an enthusiastic wave. Sakiko wandered over to the table taking a seat across from Anastacia picking up the menu.

It took a few minutes and a cup of coffee for Sakiko to fully awaken and actually respond to their conversation with more than one word answers. However Anastacia did not have any trouble with filling in the gap until she got her energy.

 **"Isn't Greece beautiful?"** Anastacia beamed.

 **"Yes. Very. I'm going to be sad when I have to leave"** Sakiko sighed before placing her order with the waitress.

 **"Actually, there was another reason I invited you to breakfast. I did want to hang out, don't get me wrong, but well I have something I want to ask you"** Anastacia smiled with excitement.

 **"Ok. What is it?"** Sakiko questioned.

 **"What do you think about New York City?"**

 **"I don't know. I've never been"** Sakiko answered neutrally.

 **"Well, I'm going to be starting at NYU next year studying fashion design and merchandising. Have you thought about college?"**

 **"Yes and no. I mean I know I can't just do nothing with my life forever but I haven't made a decision on college just yet. I don't really know what I want to do with my life?"** Sakiko admitted sheepishly.

 **"Well maybe you should consider going, especially NYU. Many of their programs are the best in the country and New York is fabulous. If you do plan on going we could be like roommates or something, although I completely respect it if you want your own space"**

Sakiko half listened to Anastacia's rambling about living together as she began to seriously consider attending college. Maybe it would be a good idea, but there were still a few places she wanted to travel to first. Then again she loved traveling, who wouldn't, but it still did not fill that missing piece inside of herself like she thought it would. Roku was gone and traveling around the globe was not going to bring him back. She lied to her Grandfather when she told him the true reasons behind her travels were to experience what Roku saw and create her own adventures. That was partially true but her main objective lay buried deep underneath reality and reason where she hoped she would see him one day. She pictured some day walking to a random shop or going out for dinner and there he would be and she would run to him like those women out of the movies and everything would turn into slow motion. From then on they would never be seperated and could catch up on their own adventures apart from one another.

Anastacia and Sakiko spent the rest of their day shopping and stopping for icy treats to keep cool. Eventually it was time for Anastacia to leave and she gave Sakiko a tight hug since this would be her last night in Greece. Her and her family would be ending their vacation tomorrow morning when they left to return to the states. Sakiko returned the hug and promised to stay in touch.

 **"Let me know if you change your mind about NYU"** Anastacia called over her shoulder before disappearing into the black luxury car.

Sakiko waved good bye to her and the driver as she watched the black car roll down the narrowed streets. All the thoughts that bounced around in her mind distracted from the excitement of exploring the city so she decided to return to the hotel for some rest and collect her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One day blurred into the next until Oroku Saki lost count of how many moons were spent under the roof of the dojo he now called home. Tonight's moon would mark nearly two years. Oroku Saki dedicated every possible moment to his training and quickly moved up in rank, his previous experience was naturally a plus, and soon trained with the advanced students. He was even offered a teaching position but turned it down only to be replaced by Hamato Yoshi. Oroku Saki was not completely ecstatic about the replacement though he would much rather dedicate his focus to improving his art than ensuring others were well trained. Since his arrival to the Dojo there had been an unspoken rivalry between himself and Hamato Yoshi. In the beginning this rivalry was only felt by Oroku Saki but after some time Hamato Yoshi picked up on his brother's malice and tried to respond with peace but everyone has their limits.

The day began like any other day. The sun had yet to appear above the horizon however the Dojo was buzzing with activity for hours prior. Hamato Yoshi was leading a class of younger students not far from where Oroku Saki was performing his stretches. Hamato paid little attention to his brother as he dedicated his time to training the students who were now his responsibility. Hamato Yoshi was a diligent and fair Sensei however did not accept his students accepting defeat within themselves. He taught his students the techniques they would need to assert their physical strength through complex martial arts but equally trained them in the ways of mental exercises. There were many ways to win a fight and many did not require the use of a physical weapon. Cunning and compassion were weapons of equal strength to the sharpest sword.

Oroku Saki rolled his eyes at Hamato Yoshi's teachings however he could not be too upset with the Ninja. He grew under the teachings of their Master Sensei who oversaw the Dojo. Master Sensei was legendary in his earlier years and the years had been kind to him besides the scars that litered his body and the one that slashed from his right temple to the left side of his neck. Now the Master was content to watch the younger generation learn and honor the ancient teachings. There were rumors that he would be choosing an heir to take his place once he passed on to the next world, and although Oroku Saki was a new edition to the Dojo rumor had it that he was still under consideration for the title along side Hamato Yoshi.

Oroku Saki worked tirelessly to show that he was the stronger fighter and therefore more deserving of becoming the heir but no matter what he did Hamato Yoshi always seemed to be favored. Oroku Saki initially blamed it on Hamato Yoshi's longer stay at the Dojo but now he saw the truth. Master Sensei shared the same weakening ideals. It infuriated Oroku Saki. No matter what he did he was never good enough. No one valued his skills and talents, no one except Sakiko. At this thought Oroku Saki ended his stretching and began rolling his mat when he overheard Hamato Yoshi asking for volunteers in a practice exercise. Oroku Saki smirked.

 **"I will assist you brother"** Oroku Saki said with a smile although his eyes revealed a devious plot was forming in his mind.

Hamato Yoshi's eyes narrowed catching the glint of malice suspiciously.

 **"Very well"** Hamato Yoshi accepted knowing that ignoring Oroku Saki would only lead to aggitation and later produce itself physically, more violently.

Both men took their positions preparing for the fight. Hamato Yoshi remained still knowing that Oroku Saki could not resist the urge to strike first. Quickly he was proven correct as Oroku Saki attacked. The two were engaged in hand to hand before Hamato Yoshi managed to subdue Oroku Saki tossing him on his back. Oroku Saki grunted, not from pain, but from anger.

 **"Another lesson, never engage if you are unfamiliar with your opponents fighting style. It is best to defend in order to study your opponent"** Hamato Yoshi exclaimed wisely never seeing the deadly glare from his brother on the ground.

Oroku Saki made his way to his feet challenging Hamato Yoshi once again.

 **"This is to be a Spar for educating"** Hamato Yoshi said ignoring Oroku Saki's bait.

 **"Then we shall educate them"** Oroku Saki smirked going to attack Hamato Yoshi while his back faced him.

Hamato Yoshi spun around countering the attack pushing Oroku Saki away.

 **"It is dishonorable to attack in such a way. You know this brother"** Hamato Yoshi exclaimed slightly angered by Oroku Saki's actions especially in front of the younger students.

 **"That is enough"** A familiar and older voice said gently.

Hamato Yoshi tore his angered eyes away from Oroku Saki to see their Sensei standing a few feet in front of them. Immediately he clasped his hands together and gave a deep bow in respect. Oroku Saki was annoyed at being interrupted but showed his respect with an equally deep bow.

 **"That is enough for today. Tonight is a night for celebration. We are honored to see another year. The Villagers will need assistance with preparations"**

 **"Yes Sensei. Dismissed"** Hamato Yoshi said turning to his students with a slight bow. They bowed in return before leaving.

Hamato Yoshi spared his brother a look before leaving as well. Oroku Saki prepared to leave but his Sensei instructed him to remain. The Dojo appeared on the quiet side, most of the men were assisting the villagers for the festivities that would commence tonight.

Sensei took a deep breath enjoying the soft rays of the sun and the beauty around him with his hands behind his back. His head turned slightly in Oroku Saki's direction who stood awaiting orders ignoring the chance to bask in the same beauty. With a silent sigh Sensei returned his eyes to the wildflowers and training areas.

 **"Beautiful is it not?"**

Oroku Saki gave a quick glance in the same direction. It was true the scene was beautiful and truly represented how the Dojo fused with the Earth around it instead of disturbing it, but things like these did not hold the same place in his heart.

 **"Yes Sensei"** Oroku Saki said turning his attention back to his Master who gave a dissappointed sigh.

Oroku Saki stared at him in confusion. What had he done to displease Sensei this time?

 **"You should go assist your brothers and the villagers. Extra hands will make the work go faster"**

Oroku Saki opened him mouth to question his Sensei but was interrupted by the palm of his Sensei that now faced him.

 **"Go my son"**

Oroku Saki gave another bow before turning to leave. Sensei gave a deep sigh as he came to a conclusion but now without the weight of a heavy heart. Tonight should be enjoyed for when the sun rose again a difficult decision would be decided along with the aftermath of those decisions.

Oroku Saki stomped away from the Dojo knowing exactly where he was heading. The thought of his destination caused his shoulders to ease and his heart to fill with anticipation. Children chased one another in excitement about the festivities yet to come. Music floated through out the village as villagers played their hand made instruments and girls held hands with friends spinning in circles. It reminded him of his past life when his father would host lavish parties. If it were not for Sakiko and the beautiful dresses she chose to adorn herself with he would have locked himself in his room to train.

Oroku shook off the memories as he neared a familiar store front only to find it locked. Noises came from all directions but the sound of a feminine laugh seemed to stand out from all the rest drawing him towards the sound like a moth to a flame. Rounding the opposite corner of the store he found Tang Shen. She looked radiant even though she merely wore a muted colored dress simple in design along with a large brimmed, hand woven sun hat. Tucked under one arm was a hand woven basket filled with vegetables. Her head tilted back gently as she let a jovial laugh pass from her heart shaped lips. The sight brought a smile to Oroku's face until a merchant moved his cart to reveal Hamato Yoshi, whom was the source of her joy at the moment. Hamato's eyes were solely focused on the woman by his side as he carried two large jugs of water attached to a thick stick resting on the back of his neck and spanning across each shoulder. The two continued on their path soon disappearing from sight. Oroku Saki's jaw clenched in a combination of frustration and anger as he followed after the couple.

* * *

 _Flash Forward A few Years_

Water droplets fell creating a trail from the pool in the backyard inside the Parisian vacation house and up the stairs. One of the women in charge of cleaning up the large vacation home shook her head and muttered under her breath. She just finished moping downstairs only an hour ago. Sakiko was busy drying her hair that she did not pay attention to the mess she was making. As Sakiko entered her room she heard her phone vibrating on her dresser but ignored it as she continued to the bathroom.

Pulling a shirt over her head completing her outfit Sakiko reached for her phone to see she had three text messages from Anastacia. Next to her phone laid a neat stack of mail consisting of two thin envelopes. One envelope was addressed from Mumbai, India the other from New York with it's unmistaken NYU symbol. Quickly responding to the text from Anastacia she then placed the phone and New York envelope in her back pocket descending down the main stairs to pass a maid that gave her an irritated look. She glanced at the woman in confusion but shrugged it off. After grabbing something quick to eat from the kitchen she followed the Baratone Opera like voice of her grandfather who was singing jovially as he stroked his paint brush on a canvas.

 **"Ah Sakiko. What do you think?"** He smiled standing to the side so his granddaugher could take in his work.

Sakiko munched on a croissant as she stared at the canvas.

 **"I like it. Very...abstract"**

 **"Well it is a work in progress"** Hamato Aiko smirked proudly then returned to his painting before he lost his inspiration.

Sakiko took a seat in the spacious room clearly designated for art with it's 360 degree view of the Parisian hillside which filled the studio with sunlight.

Hamato Aiko glanced at Sakiko as his face twisted in concentration. Sakiko continued watching her grandfather as well as enjoying the beautiful view.

 **"Sakiko...Sakiko"**

Sakiko jumped from being snatched out of her thoughts.

 **"What has you so deep in thought? Inspiration of your own?"**

 **"No. I wanted to talk with you"**

 **"Here I am"** He smirked.

 **"It's about leaving Paris"**

 **"You have decided on a new adventure so soon?"**

 **"Yes. I want to go to New York"** Sakiko answered.

 **"New York? It is a wonderful choice but you seem to be drawn to more...exotic destinations. I do not know how you would like the city"**

 **"I grew up in Tokyo, Japan"** Sakiko smirked.

 **"This is true"** Hamato smiled placing his brushes down for a brief moment.

Fishing the envelope from her back pocket she gazed down at the small white envelope that felt heavier than it appeared. Hamato's brows creased in confusion wondering what Sakiko held in her hands.

 **"I applied to NYU. I am not sure what I wish to major in but I do know I want a proper education and not classes teaching me how to be the perfect house wife"**

 **"Well that is wonderful news. Have they accepted you?"** Hamato wondered in excitement.

 **"I am not sure. I wanted to open the letter with you"** Sakiko sighed beginning to feel anxious at the two possible outcomes that could come from reading the letter hidden within.

 **"Alright"** Hamato Aiko agreed taking a seat on a nearby stool awaiting what the letter contained.

Sakiko stared down at the unopened letter that remained in her hands.

 **"Would you like me to open it?"** He offered after some time passed and Sakiko made no efforts to move.

 **"No...I should do it"** She answered slowly.

Ripping the sealed flap she pulled the official looking paper. After scanning the words she was frozen wide eyed with a smile she handed Hamato the paper.

 _Dear Azula Burmount_

 _On behalf of the Administration here at New York University we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted..._

Hamato did not waste time reading the rest of the letter as he jumped off of his stool in excitement.

 **"You were accepted!"** He cheered.

Sakiko nodded her head repeatedly barely able to process the information herself.

 **"Congratulations my granddaughter"** Hamato Aiko cried pulling her into a tight hug. **"We must celebrate"**

 **"Thank you Grandfather but I would really love a quiet dinner here. We can make a nice pasta dinner"** Sakiko smiled.

 **"Very well. Your mother would be so proud"**

Sakiko's smile fell at the thought of her mother, whom she had not seen or heard from since leaving Japan. She missed her terribly at times and worried about her safety and well being.

 **"Have you put thought into whether you want to live on campus?"** Hamato asked quickly changing the subject.

Slowly Sakiko was reeled in from her wondering thoughts and sorrow.

 **"I think so. I've never been to college. I don't want to over work myself with school and a job. I want to experience as much of college life as I can"** Sakiko said regaining the excitement that briefly slipped away.

 **"There is so much to be done. We must schedule a tour"**

 **"A tour?"**

 **"Yes. You will have the opportunity to see the school and where you will be staying before school begins"**

 **"Oh. Alright"**

 **"We will have to cut our trip short in Paris"** Hamato explained.

 **"It is alright. I will find a souvenir first thing in the morning"**

 **"We will not be leaving that soon my dear"** Hamato smirked.

Wiping her hands on her jeans Sakiko stood and walked over to an easle tying an apron around her waste.

 **"That is it my dear let the inspiration move you"**

Hamato Aiko returned to his painting continuing his Opera singing while Sakiko smirked eyes glued to the Parisian hillside beginning to paint what she saw. Yes. This would be the perfect souvenir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Oroku Saki sat in meditation choosing to pass on breakfast. The events from the night before played like a loop within his mind. He thought meditation would help to stop the thoughts but it only quieted his mind allowing him to focus on minute things that skipped over in his mind. He remembered the floral and inky smell of Teng Shen. He remembered Hamato Yoshi speaking with her making her laugh and the way his stomach turned and his blood boiled. Teng Shen was a large part of the ongoing competition between the two men. She was kind and considerate yet strong-willed making her a challenge. Oroku Saki loved a challenge, however, she seemed a bit warmer towards Hamato Yoshi than with him.

He remembered the festival for the new moon like it was yesterday, which wasn't hard to believe given it was the night before. Everyone was lending a helping hand with decorations and food. He left his Sensei with this uneasy feeling he somehow disappointed him and went in search of Teng Shen she always knew the right words to say to lift his spirits. Using his strength he helped bring water from the well into town along with some of the other men. Once that task was completed he moved to another. Eventually he came face to face with Teng Shen who worked with a few other women chopping vegetables, milking cows and preparing dishes to be cooked in the homes of the villagers. Hamato Yoshi was not by her side and so he took advantage of this.

 **"Hello Teng Shen"** Oroku Saki said kindly.

Teng Shen's forehead gleamed with a thin layer of sweat making he few strands that peaked beneath her hat stick to her face making her seem more beautiful in his eyes. He liked a woman that was not afraid of hard work.

 **"Hello Oroku Saki"** She said giving a friendly smile as she continued to knead some dough.

 **"It is all so exciting. The new moon festival is my favorite"** Teng Shen grinned.

 **"This one will be my first"**

 **"You did not celebrate where you come from?"** She asked in confusion. She believed that it was a celebration celebrated by all, however, she did not know much about life outside the village. In fact, she was one of the few that had ever ventured outside of the village although she did not travel far. She was not born from this village but rather from a neighboring village on the other side of the mountain.

 **"I am afraid not"** Oroku Saki smiled taking in the frown of her lips when she discovered he was unfamiliar with the festival.

Her soft nature and strong will reminded him very much of Sakiko, but unlike Sakiko whose words were elegant and reflected the poetry and books she indulged in, Teng Shen's words were equally powerful but were plain and simple. He could not decide which he liked more. Either way, he was quite taken with both women.

 **"I hope to see you later tonight"** Teng Shen smiled taking the bread inside the house.

Oroku Saki bowed as he watched her leave feeling a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. From a far Hamato Yoshi watched the brief exchange between the two and sighed before continuing his work. He loved Teng Shen but he could not force her to love him in return. She would have to make up her own mind. She would have to see and love his honorable heart if it was meant to be. He pushed the anger that simmered at the edges of his mind when it came to Oroku Saki and Teng Shen. Anger would solve nothing but poison the honor in his heart and then what would he have to offer her?

After toiling for hours everything was ready for the New Moon festival. The sun had set and the stars twinkled in the sky. Music filled the air as a few men from the village took turns watching over the bon fire that lit the celebration. Villagers danced and sang folk songs. Oroku Saki searched for Teng Shen and found her clapping along to the beat with a joyous smile. Hamato Yoshi sat closely beside her enjoying the festivities. Oroku Saki made his way over to the two.

 **"Good evening Teng Shen, would you care to dance?"**

Hamato Yoshi frowned but did not intervene. Teng Shen gave an undecisive look to Hamato Yoshi who sat with a slight frown but other than that did not try to stop her. It was a celebration after all and Hamato Yoshi had not asked her to dance as of yet.

 **"Ok"** Teng Shen agreed taking his hand.

The two danced to the beat of the music until Teng Shen lost her footing and Oroku Saki caught her making their faces come inches apart from one another. Her eyes locked onto his and for a moment everything seemed to stand still, for Oroku Saki. Teng Shen's stomach fluttered as she stared into his eyes. Questions danced inside her mind. She felt torn between the two men or at least that was what she thought, but now, as she stood in Oroku Saki's arms she only wished it were Hamato Yoshi. As Oroku Saki leaned closer preparing to kiss her she gently pushed away.

 **"I can't. I'm sorry"** Teng Shen cried before quickly making her way away from the festival.

Oroku Saki stood confused and heartbroken as he watched Teng Shen run from his embrace. Hamato Yoshi stared after the woman in concern and it was not long before he went after her. Oroku Saki growled crossing over to Hamato Yoshi and stopping him with a strong grip on his shoulder. Hamato Yoshi stiffened preparing for an attack. Oroku Saki's grip tightened and rage clouded his mind. Releasing Hamato Yoshi he disappeared into the night. Hamato Yoshi did not spare his brother a glance as he rushed to find Teng Shen. It was easy to see Oroku Saki was in one of his moods and he needed to be sure she was safe.

Teng Shen sat in a patch of wildflowers staring up at the New Moon. Being away from the large bon fire caused her to feel the chill of the night air. Wrapping her arms around herself with a slight shiver she sighed.

 **"Teng Shen. Are you alright?"** Hamato Yoshi questioned taking a seat next to her.

Wrapping his arms around her attempting to warm her he caught a small blush staining her cheeks.

 **"Thank you and yes I am fine. You are going to miss the festival"**

 **"It means very little if you are not there"** Hamato Yoshi said gently stroking her cheek.

Teng Shen did not shy away from his touch instead she leaned further into the soft caress. Slowly her eyes lifted to meet his, unspoken words filling them to the brim. Leaning forward her lips brushed his before fully capturing them in a tender kiss.

 **"I love you Teng Shen"** Hamato Yoshi whispered against her lips. **"Whatever you choose for your life will never change that, but I will respect your decision"**

 **"I love you"** Teng Shen sighed resting her head against his. Making peace with her decision with a smile.

Together they stared up at the night sky completely oblivious to the dark eyes that seemed to glow with rage watching them from the shadows. Oroku Saki dropped the small bouquet of flowers to the ground before crushing them under his feet as he walked away.


End file.
